Presencia Noremma
by Lucrezia WR
Summary: "Aunque estaba por dentro muerto, él aún necesitaba de su sonrisa"


•Presencia•

Recordaba con cierta nostalgia aquel momento desde su último encuentro, había empujado con delicadeza su cabeza en donde sus cabellos anaranjados sobresalían dándole su toque tan característico, e incluso se podría decir que su extravagancia y rareza con respecto a su actitud, era lo que lo había impulsado a dar su vida por ella.

A decidir simplemente no huir, pues no podía soportar la idea de que si él dejara el lugar, ellos se llevarían en cambio a su razón de ser. Pues fue su sonrisa lo que lo motivó a ser el mejor, verdaderamente encontraba exquisito cada vez que la infante lo miraba con esos ojos esmeraldas tan inocentes.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a tener un tipo de cosquilleo que nunca antes había sentido cada vez que ella en general se acercaba, cuando podía percibir su aroma y de alguna manera tener un delicado roce de pieles entre ambos.

Solo quedaban los recuerdos.

Su cuerpo nunca más volvería a tener la dicha nuevamente sentir esas emociones.

—¡Ayúdeme!— Sentía su cabeza explotar, su estómago e incluso su cuerpo entero empezaron a estremecerse. Vomitó sin fin alguno, pudo notar enormes cantidades de sangre siendo expulsadas de su organismo.

—¿Efectos negativos?— La voz se oía tan lejana, pues él se encontraba tirado en el suelo junto a sus líquidos expulsados—No me refiero a su estado ¿Cómo esta su cuerpo? ¿Algún cambio con respecto a la carne?

El albino intentó levantarse, no podía permitir que de alguna manera su estado actual le diera indicios a los doctores de que ya estaba "concluido"

—Míralo— Incorporándose, levantó su mirada hacia la cámara, sus ojos no tenían brillo, estaba tenues no obstante, incluso aún en una mínima cantidad, se podía apreciar su determinación. El hombre acomodó sus lentes que se encontraban casi cayéndose—Supongo, que tu eres el producto especial ¿no es así?

Le dijeron que tomara una ducha y se prepara para los próximos exámenes, y aunque el infante sabía muy bien que podía resolverlos sin problemas, pidió una hora de repaso antes de la sesión.

Debía prepararse mentalmente. Agarró tres libros vultuosos al azar, y comenzó con su farsa lectura.

Pues Norman sólo pedía ese momento para pensar en ella.

Para recordar a Emma.

Varios recuerdos rondaron en su mente, los minutos pasaban rápido cuando aquellos tesoros que aún guardaba se hicieron presentes.

Aunque el futuro era incierto, y probablemente nunca más sintiera su calidez, al menos, tan solo quedarían gravados en su memoria aquellos momentos irremplazables

"¿Pudiste evitar que Ray se suicidara?"

"¿Lograste escapar?"

"¿Aún conservas tu alegría?"

Ella estaba en su mente y corazón, se alimentaba de esa vaga esperanza de volver a verla alguna vez, de nuevo, sentir sus cabellos en su hombro y que aquellos ojos esmeraldas lo miraran de nuevo con su aura infantil.

No tuvo la oportunidad de ver su sonrisa en ese último momento ¿pues como no? Eso era demasiado para pedirle.

—Solo deseo que me despidas con una sonrisa...

—¡No! ¡No puedo aceptar eso si no es lo que deseas!

Tan infantil, ella toma decisiones sin saber las cuestiones o el contexto. Lo había enamorado, desde pequeño sabía que aquel sentimiento que sentía por ella no era algo común.

La amaba e incluso ahora en ese infierno, la seguía amando.

"Debo seguir"

"Tengo que sobrevivir"

"Deseo verlos...deseo verla"

¿Qué mas podría rogarle a ese ser del cual no creía? Si existiera algún Dios que oyera sus plegarias e incluso en demonio en persona, le daría su alma con tal de acabar con su calvario y poder verla de nuevo.

—Emma...—cerró sus ojos inconscientemente y notó su presencia, ella lo estaba motivando a seguir, entre un espacio oscuro, estaban los dos solos flotando en dirección a la nada, aquella chica dueña de esos cabellos naranjas y ojos verdes, pronunció palabras inaudibles y señaló el frente.

"¿Qué es lo que me tratas de decir?"

De alguna manera, volvió a la realidad tan cruda, pero algo había cambiado en sí, sus ojos celestes se habían vuelto brillosos ¿determinación? No.

Estaba llorando.

La extrañaba muchísimo, y si bien es cierto sus recuerdos con ella son los que lo motivan a seguir adelante y poder creer en un mañana a su lado, necesitaba como agua en un desierto su presencia verdadera junto a él.

Pero no, ella no estaba.

—"22194" Es el momento — varias personas interrumpieron su momento.

Miró el reloj algo estresado y se dio cuenta que ya había pasado la hora, limpió sus lágrimas de cristal, y dejó el libro sobre la mesa; no continuó, se había quedado en esa misma página todo el tiempo.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y miró de reojo su habitación. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta.

Su día, había sido el mismo de ayer.

¡Obvio no podía quedarme sin escribir de ellos!

Y más sobre mi hermoso Norman bb, soy nueva en la comunidad de TPN (The promised neverland(?) Pero espero que este fic sea recibido con mucho amor.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Esto es algo raro, y más porque no se escribir bien xD!

Nos vemos~


End file.
